


Reprimand

by AkemiKun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Caught in the Act, Choking, Collars, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Humiliation, I am so sorry, Leashes, M/M, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Urination, Watersports, dowoon's a cockslut, except its clear dopil are kinda in love, it gets so much grosser at the end for some reason, musk i guess, piss in ass happens, some sorta foot fetishy thing, young k is a super hard dom but breaks character to be sweet sometimes, young k makes fun of wonpils small dick a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiKun/pseuds/AkemiKun
Summary: “Something weird is happening in here,” Younghyun taunted, bending over to gawk at Dowoon like he was a kid. “You're being gross together. I see it.”“You probably gave him those hickies, right? Well with me,” he held Wonpil's jaw in one hand, drawing him closer, eyes meeting, pressure surging, “You can't do that. Both of you, on the floor. On your knees.”a.k.a Dopil gets caught by a very horny, very dominate Kang Younghyun.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> please dear god im being held captive by myself why did i write this
> 
> ok honestly this is the most self-indulgent thing i'll ever be posting ever i just. *clenches fist* love hard dom young k and then also i'm a very nasty human being for what i did at the end i am so sorry JSFDGJHGJDFG wonpil does an unsanitary bodily function in dowoon which IS DEFINITELY NOT EVERYONES CUP OF TEA but god just the mere thought of wonpil peeing makes me evaporate into space
> 
> i edited this like 3 times so if there's still mistakes then like... blame it on the fact that i am ashamed. enjoy, i guess, maybe???? possibly????????

Yoon Dowoon loved to tease his bandmates, like any good, trustworthy maknae would. Today, he was brave, despite only choosing to tease Wonpil, the one he was most comfortable with. 

Wonpil typically was the one to sneakily snake his way under Dowoon's covers. He got the shock of his life when he felt Dowoon's weight on his back suddenly. Casually browsing YouTube on his phone, Wonpil exclaimed in brief fear, “Ah, you bastard-”

He cursed freely, knowing that the only member who would even be comfortable with climbing on him was his little maknae. Beloved, soft, Dowoon. His cursing was nothing personal, only done out of love. Which, he supposed, could be pretty personal.

“Hyung, let's play! I'm so bored,” the drummer whined, wriggling like a little snake, rocking Wonpil's bed back and forth with him.

“Don't break the bed, kiddo,” Wonpil replied, shaking Dowoon off of his back so he could turn to see him. 

His sleepy eyes, swollen lips, and stubbled face were goddamn adorable. Without a doubt, Wonpil guessed he'd just woken up from a nap. However, coming to lay in another member's bed after just having woken up was odd for Dowoon. Usually, he'd get out of bed, and force someone to make him food, or, similarly, force someone to play video games with him.

Dowoon's face lit up when his eyes met Wonpil's. They were bright, and a bit red, from his screen exposure, accompanied by sleepiness. It was endearing, to see Wonpil's eyes lazily move between his features. 

“Don't look at my lips like that, I know they're swollen,” he coughed, suddenly growing embarrassed. 

“Ah, it's not that…” 

Wonpil smiled gently, thumbing over the plump bottom lip that covered his braces. With some hesitation, he leaned in, pressing his lips to Dowoon's softer ones, nearly giggling into his mouth. His lips were pressed together tightly, in confusion from the sudden gesture, but slowly began to relax, thankfully, to Wonpil, and kissed back passionately. He entwined his fingers in the ends of Wonpil's dark, curly hair, pulling him closer, calmly pressing their bodies together, resulting in a vigorous heat. 

Dowoon's lips parted in desire, unbeknownst to himself. He lost himself, mewling at the feeling of Wonpil dragging his tongue over his bottom lip. “Hyung,” he spoke, breath shallow, hotness spreading between their faces. 

“Hm? What's up, baby?” Wonpil hummed in response, running his fingers over the younger's lithe body, only for them to be grabbed and pulled to press against Dowoon's chest.

“I want to do things with you.” In between the accent and the lisp, Wonpil couldn't decide whether it was extremely adorable, or horribly fucking arousing.

“Oh, like what?” he brought his hands to cup Dowoon's blushing face, feeling the heat spread across his puffy cheeks. 

Strangely, Dowoon slid out of bed, standing up and running through the hall frantically, coming back with something concealed between his trembling hands. Wonpil just watched in confusion, hoping whatever Dowoon wanted would become apparent sooner or later.

He dropped the objects into Wonpil's lap without a word. 

A black collar, and a leash. The o-ring at the front of the collar bearing a tiny bell, with a couple of dull studs decorating the leather itself. Wonpil snickered, honestly taken aback at how Dowoon just had this all so prepared.

“What, is it weird? I'm sorry, I'll put it back-”

Wonpil interrupted the cutie's lamenting by pulling him back onto the bed by his shirt. “Shut up. You wanna wear it, huh?” he smirked, caressing Dowoon's neck softly, noticing it looked a bit too bare.

Acknowledging his statement, Dowoon nodded, looking around the room at anything but Wonpil. The elder firmly grabbed him by the chin, jerking him forward to become face to face. “Look at hyung. You want to wear this collar? How do I know you deserve it?”

Dowoon swallowed his pride, supressed his nerves, detached from his fear that maybe this wouldn't work. It sure was working right now, he had nothing else to fear, only needing to act out his desires. “Yes, hyung. I'll do anything, I've been so good, please collar me?” 

The words filled Wonpil with utter excitement and power. “Have you? What about when hyung caught you watching dirty things?” he prodded, bringing his face closer, yet never closing the gap with a kiss. Only making Dowoon wait, making him beg.

“I'm so sorry, that was very bad of me. Please, I'll be good from now on, if you please collar me.”

“Mm, alright, I believe you.”

Wonpil reached around Dowoon's neck, fingers gingerly brushing against his skin as he clasped the lock in the back, tugging the collar so as to make sure it wasn't too tight. 

And, my God, he looked incredible.

His red face, red ears, red lips, all of it was enticing, almost poisonous. Wonpil felt himself fall seriously deep at that very moment. 

“You,” he placed a gentle, quick smooch on Dowoon's parted lips, “Look so fucking cute. Door locked?” The maknae nodded, grin widening as he parsed out, this was really happening. 

Sneaking his hands under Dowoon's shirt, Wonpil lovingly rubbed up his chest, flicking his nipples a couple times before pressing them lightly, feeling his chest rise and fall quicker than before. Even feeling his heartbeat.

He clasped the leash onto the collar next, pulling Dowoon to the side harshly, enjoying his control, chuckling as the younger followed each tug of the leash. 

Dowoon continued to stare deep into Wonpil's eyes, eyes full of fire and ecstasy, watching him intently. Wonpil let go of the leash momentarily to lift Dowoon's shirt gently over his head, exposing his golden skin, his soft, yet muscular torso, and his powerful shoulders. His blush spread even down his chest, spotting his strong shoulders sweetly. 

Wonpil, as well, followed suit, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it to the floor somewhere. Faintly, he trailed his hands over Dowoon's body once more, paying extra attention to his sensitive nipples, teasing them and flicking them with a single fingernail. He bowed forward, letting his tongue dance atop the younger's honey-like skin, licking gentle stripes up his pecs, and latching onto his nipples. 

He let the corners of his lips turn up into a smile, hearing Dowoon holding back small moans, getting caught in his throat. With his free hand, he pinched the latter nipple, rolling it between his fingers and delicately tugging it. Upon remembering the existence of the collar, he hooked a finger through the ring and held a firm grip on the boy. 

“How's my pet doing?” Wonpil glanced up, watching Dowoon's expression shift from pleasure to embarrassment. 

“Really good, hyung… Can you please mark me too? I want people to notice. I wanna be made yours.”

That sent shivers down Wonpil's spine. He'd gladly accept, gladly suck deep dark spots on Dowoon's neck until his natural skin tone was unrecognizable. Until his entire body was covered in purples and reds.

“What's the magic word?”

Dowoon sighed softly, cocking his head to expose more of his neck, decorated with his collar. “Pretty please, master. Let the world know I belong to you.”

Satisfied, Wonpil nodded, attaching his lips to Dowoon's already red neck, in order to add even more beautiful red. He put thought into the way he sucked the sensitive skin, swiping his tongue over it lightly, before more aggressively biting down, sucking, and pulling off, kissing the dark mark. A second, and a third appeared, leading up and down the boy's neck, stopping just behind his ear. Switching to the opposite side, Wonpil sucked a couple more large marks to pepper his skin, detaching himself, each time watching the glimmer of his saliva decorate the mark.

All the while, Dowoon felt himself get hotter, and harder. His eyes fluttered shut upon the first, tightening with each consecutive mark. His hands ended up both threaded in Wonpil's hair, petting him lovingly and observing his technique, and, not to mention, his attractive body. 

The hickies contrasted beautifully with his collar, silver bell sparkling alike the saliva drying across his neck. The sight was gorgeous; Dowoon was twisting his hips under Wonpil, who was straddling him, reveling in the friction of the younger rutting against him. 

As he was busy making a mess of the maknae, the door creaked, and sure enough, someone was trying to make their way in. And of course, if they couldn't get in, they'd scold someone for even locking the door in the first place.

“Can I come in?” The familiar voice, belonging to Younghyun, echoed past the door. In pure, unadulterated fear, Wonpil jumped off the younger, wrapping a blanket around his torso, and threw his shirt on to answer the door, gathering all his acting skills to pretend nothing was out of the ordinary. 

He opened the door to Younghyun, who, without another word, strutted into the room, and without missing a beat, turned to Dowoon. 

“Is that your new fashion statement? A blanket all the way around your head?” he leaned forward, threading two fingers under the blanket in an effort to remove it.

And of course, when he did, he saw the many hickies planted by Wonpil, not to mention the collar; leash dangling. 

For whatever reason, Younghyun didn't really have a purpose of being here, aside from annoying people. He'd chosen an absolutely golden moment to burst in. 

“Something weird is happening in here,” the bassist taunted, bending over to gawk at Dowoon like he was a kid. “You're being gross together. I see it.” His finger dipped into Dowoon's cheek, giving him dimples, teasing him recklessly. God, he was so annoying. But he didn't turn back, just kept on.

Wonpil stood mortified in the corner, still by the door, and in a brave movement, shut the door behind him, locking it once more.

“Hyung,” he choked out.

Younghyun turned his head, glaring at Wonpil, eyes burning with something. Some devilish intention. 

“You probably think you're so dominant, huh?” he stood from Dowoon's side, treading impishly towards Wonpil, who now feared for his life. “You probably gave him those hickies, right? Well with me,” he held Wonpil's jaw in one hand, drawing him closer, eyes meeting, pressure surging, “You can't do that. Both of you, on the floor. On your knees.”

Wonpil got more than he bargained for. Not to a degree he disliked, just something a bit startling. His power had been drained. He felt weak, feeling what Dowoon felt not but a minute ago. 

Obediently, the two sat before Younghyun, kneeling besides his feet. As a result of Dowoon throwing off his blanket, Younghyun now saw all of the damage, piecing it all together. 

“Dang, Wonpil. You really ruined him,” he raised a foot, and carefully, yet forcefully pushed his foot into Wonpil's chest, knocking him back. “I bet you'd beg me to ruin you, too?”

“Please, hyung, I'm sorry, are you upset?” Wonpil spoke, voice wavering slightly.

Younghyun's eyes widened. “Upset? Of course not! I just want in, is that ok? Dowoon seems pretty raring to go.”

The youngest pursed his lips, nodding quietly. Turns out, he couldn't get enough of being dominated and degraded. The chance to be taken advantage of by two of his bandmates was a chance he couldn't turn up. 

“Oh,” Wonpil laughed nervously, shaking off his misunderstanding, “Then… Please, take advantage of us.”

As soon as his words were spoken, Younghyun smirked, pressing his foot now into Wonpil's groin, feeling his hot, hard cock against his arch. “Disgusting little bitch. You're hard from just this?” he shifted, putting more and more weight into his foot, watching carefully as Wonpil cringed, trying to refrain from squirming or making noise. 

“I'm sorry, I was bad, and I was going to defile Dowoon too, I'm sorry,” he sputtered, groaning as he felt pain surge through his body. 

“And this one over here,” Younghyun lifted his foot up from Wonpil, turning to Dowoon and standing above him, feet on either side of his legs, still kneeling in obedience. He grabbed the back of Dowoon's head, face level with his crotch, and rubbed his face into his clothed cock. “You are such a slut, letting this one take over you so easily. You probably love the feeling of shoving your face into my groin. You're probably taking in a big whiff, enjoying my smell, huh?”

Dowoon took it all in. The jeans Younghyun wore, rough against his face, semi-hard cock pressing against his nose and cheeks. Hard worker Younghyun had, of course, not washed up just yet, the musky, sweaty scent of his balls meeting Dowoon's senses. 

It wasn't exactly gross, per say, just overwhelming, and ever so sensual. Like he was spreading his pheromones through the smell of sweat. 

“You've even got a leash, how cute!” he pulled the leash around the back of Dowoon, twisting the collar so it was backwards, and roughly tossed Dowoon around, positioning him to lay in a certain way. Face on the ground, on his knees, arms to the side, unable to support himself. 

Without warning, Younghyun tugged the youngest's shorts around his knees, admiring his masculine, slightly-hairy ass, and spreading his cheeks to see his unshaven hole. 

“What do you want from here? Eat you out, finger you, bareback you, what?” he massaged Dowoon's cheeks between his hands, shooting a smile to the side at Wonpil, who sat in silent jealousy. 

“Um, eat me out, I guess…” 

“Wrong answer.” Younghyun harshly smacked his ass, the loud sound reverberating around the room. “Rephrase that, if you want it so bad. Or I'll just make you suck me off, and that'll be the end.”

“P-please eat me out, I want it so bad, I want your tongue inside me,” Dowoon ran his face into the carpet, hair becoming wet with sweat, plastered to his forehead. He gagged and coughed when Younghyun pulled his leash from behind, drool falling to the floor. 

“Good boy. Wonpil, now, what do you want? I'll give you a chance. Feed Dowoon your cock, from the front. We can skewer him.”

“Yes, sir,” he spoke without hesitation, again removing his shirt, this time, along with his sweatpants, and boxer briefs. His cock sprung out, hovering above Dowoon's face; Dowoon who began to support himself on his hands in order to fulfill his task.

Now on hands and knees, Dowoon opened his mouth, tongue poking out and quivering, awaiting the feeling of Wonpil's long, hard length entering. He felt Wonpil's tip nudge his throat, bracing himself as his hips began thrusting, slowly and deep into his mouth. 

From behind, Younghyun went down on Dowoon, spreading him open enough to flick his tongue over his tight, puckered hole. He licked a long strip up his crack, coming back down to poke inside the warm hole, tongue moving past his sphincter, delving further. Dowoon arched onto Younghyun's mouth, moaning around Wonpil's cock.

“God, Dowoon, your mouth feels so good,” Wonpil hummed, palms pressed into Dowoon's cheeks, occasionally feeling his own dick through them. 

“Alright, good boy. Make sure you get real deep into his throat~” Younghyun spoke before planting a kiss on Dowoon's round ass. “He needs to be swallowing you. I bet that would feel good on your puny little cock. Would it even reach, I wonder?”

The belittling drove Wonpil wild. Sure, he was small, but nothing that he couldn't choke Dowoon with. 

Dowoon’s tongue swirled around Wonpil, periodically flicking over the sensitive tip. Speeding up his movements, Wonpil began to prod down Dowoon’s twitching throat, reeling at the way it spasmed as he held in a cough. At this point, Dowoon wasn't really working anymore, just sitting obedient and focusing on forgetting his gag reflex.

He eyes glimmered as he looked up at Wonpil through his lashes. Sweat beaded along his forehead, trailing down his brow. His whole body was red hot, and an unexpected guest shook him out of his trance.

The rough, grueling insertion of Younghyun’s cock into his ass. It felt like he had been ripped apart, searing pain through his muscles. In turn, he gagged, spitting on Wonpil’s cock, eyes watering, unable to protest. 

The grip on his leash never ceased. It was tight, but not so tight that he would asphyxiate. Just tight enough to make deepthroating all the more difficult.

“You're being such a good boy for your masters, little Woon,” Younghyun cooed, slamming his hips with unruly force. His fingernails dug harshly into Dowoon’s hips, keeping him in place. He glanced over to see Wonpil becoming haphazard, nearly fucked out on Dowoon’s mouth, with increasingly louder groans and whimpers. His eyes were shut fast, bottom lip swollen red from digging his teeth in.

Wonpil arched himself over Dowoon, chasing his orgasm mindlessly, not paying attention to the other end. 

Younghyun laughed. “Wonpil’s gonna get there, huh? Really intent on having our baby drink his cum~” 

The insinuation sent a shock down Wonpil’s body, his muscles clenching along with the twitching of his cock. With a loud cry, he came hard down Dowoon’s abused throat before pulling out to land a few spurts across his cheeks. His pretty, weeping face, decorated in his seed.

He kept himself situated between Dowoon’s lips as he rode out his pleasure, coming down before sliding out, leaving a string of saliva hanging off of his cock. 

The younger took the time to breathe, filling his lungs with the oxygen he was almost entirely deprived of. 

“You're happy to be fed, aren't you?” Wonpil caressed Dowoon’s tear-stained cheek, in awe at the sight of his damp, red face, heavy lids, and weak smile. 

“The braces- ah- didn't get you, r-right?” he spoke between sobs, and between getting railed on his other end. 

“No, baby, you did so good.” The two shared a little kiss, before Wonpil situated himself closer to Younghyun, who was settling down from his tough demeanor.

“He sure did. Our Wonpil did a good job too. Help me reward Dowoon, why don't you?”

"How do you mean?" he spoke, admiring Younghyun's thick cock pump in and out of Dowoon, ass red from how hard it was being grasped and abused.

Before explaining the plan, Younghyun pulled himself out, tip remaining settled in the youngest's ass as he flipped him to now lay on his back, rather than his stomach. 

The sudden shift in position startled Dowoon, not to mention now being able to see his two hyungs hovering over him, lurking in lust. In return, they had Dowoon in full view, toned muscles twitching with every movement, anxious eyes avoiding their gaze. Remembering the marks Wonpil had lovingly decorated him with. 

"Wait, stand-" Younghyun grabbed Dowoon by a single arm and lifted him up, tsking at the way his knees buckled, and thighs quivered.

"Pil, sit behind him."

He did as told, sitting were Dowoon had just been laying. Then, it all came together.

"Dowoon, sit. Right on that slut's dick~"

"W-wait, c-can… If we have… Lube…" he sputtered, cringing in pain at Younghyun's bareback violence. 

Raising an eyebrow, the eldest fished out the container he, for whatever reason, knew was stashed in Wonpil's dresser drawer. He drew nearer to the maknae once more, squatting beside him and teasing him before letting him take the bottle himself.

"Help us out, then," he placed a small kiss on his forehead. Dire contrast.

Dowoon turned slightly to see Wonpil, legs wide, cock high in the air between them. He sat himself back, leaning on his palms and smiling warmly. "My baby," his fingers curled through Dowoon's damp hair as he watched him fumble with the lube. 

Pouring a sizable amount into his hand, Dowoon clasped around Wonpil's length, slowly working the substance up and down, the horribly sticky feeling on his fingers dissipating as he focused on squeezing Wonpil. He nodded awkwardly before pulling back and finally lowering himself, holding Wonpil's dick in order to aim it into his hole himself, settling and wiggling before awaiting his next order.

"Good boy," Younghyun drizzled his own cock with the lube, leaning Dowoon back enough to see his asshole stretched around Wonpil. 

"W-wait, what are- are you doing," he spoke, watching in fear and anticipation as Younghyun positioned himself at the area Wonpil's length met Dowoon's hole. Then, with a slow, aching push, he squeezed and inched his way inside, colliding with Wonpil in the most satisfying way. 

The youngest groaned, the pressure rising sharply with every next inch shoved inside. Despite the pain, it felt so wonderfully amazing to be so full, Younghyun had convinced him, he was a cockslut. More than anything, he felt pure ecstasy. His eyes were shut tight, yelping when he felt the slightest bit of movement. He was convinced, too, that he could feel the friction of the two cocks inside of him, pondering how it must feel.

"You're doing a good job, baby. You're taking our cocks so well, what a champ~" Wonpil cooed from underneath him, arms wrapped gently around his waist as leverage. 

"I know, right? I bet he loves the fullness. If we pulled out, he'd whine and gripe, begging to be plugged back up, right?" Younghyun shifted slightly, picking up the pace, grinding against Wonpil, all inside of their cute little drummer boy. 

The sensation of Dowoon's asshole around his dick was enough, but in addition, Younghyun's cock grazing his sensitive base, shaft and tip with every thrust drove Wonpil wild. He was whimpering, already hypnotized, tightening his grip around little Dowoon's waist, pressure building inside him.

Filling the room was the sounds of the trio panting, sighing and moaning in unison, Dowoon being manhandled and shaken every which way as his hyungs failed to match each others pace, one seemingly closer than the other.

"Oh, Wonpil, you're not gonna cum already, are you?" Younghyun grunted, his iron grip on Dowoon's thighs only becoming tighter. "We need to cum together, wait for me, little slut~" 

Speeding up, Younghyun dug deeper into Dowoon, hitting every millimeter of his insides, pounding recklessly against the right bundle of nerves. Wonpil had slowed down to suppress his orgrasm, yet the friction couldn't be helped. 

"O-okay, Wonpil, I'm cumming," he choked out, arching over Dowoon, nearly drooling over his chest. 

Wonpil sped up once more, hitting the head of his cock against Younghyun's violently, holding Dowoon into his chest, before his orgasm washed over him. 

They ejaculated loud, stuffing Dowoon with their two massive loads of cum, not having noticed Dowoon doing the same. The youngest boy spat curses in between deep moans, arching his back into Wonpil's chest as he came, long white ribbons landing on his stomach, and all three boys were left to slowly come down, panting spreading their hot breath. 

Younghyun was the first to pull out, chuckling at Dowoon's whine. "Told you."

Wonpil, to be honest, wanted to stay inside Dowoon forever. The warmth and tingling was irresistible, impossible to leave. Just until something unexpected took place.

Without trying, without knowledge, Wonpil had begun to even empty his bladder, shuddering as the liquid spilled, hot down Dowoon's thighs. 

"Oh god," Younghyun's eyes widened, oddly aroused at the sight. 

Dowoon gasped in shock, despite being too fucked out to react physically. "Hyung are y-you… Peeing?"

Wonpil sighed dramatically, knowing he'd started, but couldn't stop. He nodded, his stream pulsing straight into Dowoon's ass, then trickling out. "You're so warm, I can't help it…"

He was giddy, pulling out to piss across his asscheeks as well, staring in awe at the contents dripping to the floor. "Sorry," he giggled, finishing off with a few last drops. "That was a bit gross, huh?" 

"It felt… So warm, though. And sticky… I liked it… All of it," Dowoon hummed, turning to lean into Wonpil's chest, almost at peace before grimacing at the wetness on the floor. 

"Why didn't I think of that?" Younghyun scoffed, dressing himself in the corner in order to retrieve multiple towels.

"I didn't even think of it. It just came out…" Wonpil came to his senses, realizing what he'd done. His face was redder than before, somehow, as the embarrassment settled in. 

Dowoon saw Wonpil growing worried. "Hyung, you should do that again sometime…"

"You… You mean it?" Wonpil spoke softly, grabbing the towel Younghyun had come back with and patting it around Dowoon's messy butt before also wiping off his cock, and attempting to wipe the mess off the carpet. 

"We'll use a stain cleaner later. Hyung, shower with us~" Wonpil reached his hands out at Younghyun, smiling bright. 

"You did great. You two should have some time in there alone, since I infiltrated," he pat the heads of the two maknaes, and was out the door. 

"I hope he at least showers after us," Dowoon winced as he stood, glancing back at Wonpil.

"You're so cute. I-I didn't hurt you, right?" 

"I mean… The pain was part of the fun, hyung~ Let's go get all this sticky off of us."

"Alright~ I'll give you warm cuddles after, don't you worry~"

**Author's Note:**

> also one last thing, there were some italics in the doc for this but im too lazy to format it so they show up here, but im sure it doesnt take away much JKDHGKFJGF thank u for sitting through this piece i will now vanish off the face of the earth happy new year


End file.
